Forage the Forest
by Tie-Dye Prince
Summary: This is about a kittypet named Cleo who eventually goes to the Forest and finds out that the Forest is where she belongs. Along the way she makes freinds and enemies. She finds that Clan Life is not all that great too. So read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay if you haven't read my bio or haven't heard of me, I am the Tie-Dye Prince. This is my 1st Fanfic, so reviews are great. Ideas would help too. This is my story...enjoy.**

CHAPTER 1

Cleo woke up and arched her back in a stretch. She yawned and headed to her food bowl. Apparently the Twolegs had not gotten up yet, lazy bums they are. She didn't really like living with them, espeacially the Twoleg kit always picking her up and stroking her to hard, ooohhhh and that dog! That wretched dog, he was loud and always smelled her butt. Sometimes she would have to turn around and claw him in the face to get him to stop. She knew she belonged somewhere else. Somewhere where she could be wild and free, not cooped up in a Twolegnest with a wrethched dog.

She went outside and looked out in the woods, more than anything she go and live there instead of in this Twoleg nest. And the prey would be better. She would actually be able to catch her own food. It would defenetly be better than that dry, tasteless food the Twolegs would feed her, why did she eat it? It was disgusting, she mainly ate it for mere survial and that was it.

She walked over to her friend Oreo's house, to be honest she had kind of a crush on him and would like more than anything to be his mate. She knew he was brave, funny and handsome. The perfect tom any she-cat could ever have. One time they were talking about the Forest and he said he felt the same way about the Forest that Cleo did. She knew there had to be a connection between her, Oreo, and the Forest.

She jumped at the top of the fence and yowled his name. She could see his black front and the white pelt in the middle of his body and then his black back coming through the cat-door and he meowed a hello. Then he jumped on to the fence next to her. She got kind of closer to him to where their fur touched. He was warm and his fur was very soft.

They had been friends ever since she was born. He was a little older than her but she didn't care, all she knew was that he was a great tom and she wanted to be with him forever. She knew she would be safe with him, heck they could go live in the forest instead of this Twoleg neighborhood.

Oreo shook her out of her thoughts when he meowed "Hey Cleo how's it going?". She replied back "Hey Oreo, I'm doing fine, how are you?".

He said "Fine, have you seen Mitten's lately? Ha, ever since he got back from the vet he's gotten really fat! It's hilarious you should see him!" She said "That has to be a sight to see!". Mitten's was a brown tom with long fur. He had just gone to the vet and apparently after he got back he just let loose and forgot about the shape of his body as if something had transformed inside him.

Then suddenly Cleo heard a rustle and then out of the woods came three cats she had never seen before. They looked like ruffians, their fur was uneven, they had scars and scratches, and they were bigger than most of the neighborhood cats she knew. She got closer to Oreo and said "Who are those cats?".

**Yeah I know, it was a little short and I left a cliff hanger, but hey, that's just how it is. I hope to update soon seeing how the breaks coming up, so until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's time for another epic chapter of Forage the Forest! I apologize for the wait. I would like to remind everybody to please review! I really need ideas too. Speacial thank's to MauMeow for the review, I really appreciate it. (Also I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.)**

The first cat to appear looked like a she-cat. She had silver fur that gilltered in the Sun. The second looked like a tom. He had black fur and huge front claws. The third and final one also looked like a tom. He had golden-brown fur and ginger splotches as well. Cleo meowed to Oreo "They look scary, do you think they'll hurt us?" Oreo said "What! No they wouldn't hurt us, we're just kits!" Cleo wasn't so sure, but as usual, she trusted Oreo with all her heart.

The silver she-cat spoke first. She said "Who are you?" Cleo replied back "Who are you?" The golden-brown and ginger tom broke in "I am Lionpaw, this is Silverheart my mentor and Falconclaw, Clan deputy, we are of ThunderClan." Oreo replied back "I'm Oreo, that's Cleo. What's ThunderClan?" Falconclaw said "ThunderClan is one of the four Clans of the Forest, there is also WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan." Cleo then said "The Forest? So you guys actually live in the Forest?" Silverheart said "Yes, do you like it here?" Oreo said "No it's horrible here, the food sucks and the Twolegs are horrible!" Cleo said "Can we live in the Forest, with ThunderClan?" Falconclaw said "Well yes but Cloudstar our leader will have to evaluate your hunting and fighting skills." Silverheart said "You only look about six moons old, you'll be trained with the apprentices." Lionpaw said "Really! Cool you guys will get to train with me and Redpaw my brother and Snowpaw my sister!" Cleo speaks up "That sounds awesome! Let's go!" Falconclaw said "Okay let's go."

As Silverheart led the party through the Forest all Cleo could think about was how amazing it was here. She saw things she had never seen before, trees, rivers, and other amazing things. After what seemed a week of walking they arrived at the camp. Cleo saw all kinds of cats sitting around the clearing. She saw old cats, kits and young cats. Silverheart turned to Cleo and said "I'll be right back." She walked around the corner of this big rock and disappeared. Apparently the rock was hollowed out. Then a loud yowl shook her from her thoughts. A big white tom with puffy white fur, who must have been Cloudstar, had jumped on top of the big rock. He said "Let all of those able to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting." Most of the cats Cleo had seen in the clearing were all ready gathering around. Cloudstar said "We have two kits to join are Clan today. They're kittypets, their name's are Oreo and Cleo." Yowls of unapprovement rang out through the clearing. Cloudstar quieted everyone down. He said "They are six moons old so they will be apprenticed. I will be evaluating their skills. I will see if they are worthy enough for ThunderClan. I will not hold the ceremony until they have been evaluated. Oreo and Cleo you will begin evaluation tomorrow. The apprentice den is over there. You can meet the other apprentices tonight." He jumped down and disappeared, everyone started to separate, some went into their dens, others were eating fresh-kill.

Cleo went into the apprentice den with Oreo. They sat down and shared tongues, then Lionpaw came in with a ginger tom with a white chest and paws. Lionpaw sat down and said "Cleo, Oreo, this is my brother Redpaw." Redpaw said "S'up guys." He looked at Cleo and said "So your Cleo." Then he looked at Oreo and said "You must be Oreo, it's good to meet you guys." Oreo said "Who's your mentor?" Redpaw said "Briarfur is my mentor, you know the tom with cream fur that's ruffled up." Oreo said yeah I saw him, he seem's pretty nice." Redpaw said "Yeah he's a fierce fighter too. Without him I don't know how many battles we would have lost!" Lionpaw speaks up "Yeah! He saved Silverheart from a RiverClan she-cat once, if he hadn't I would have a new mentor." Oreo said "I wonder who'll be my mentor?" Lionpaw said "Probably Stormtail, the pale gray she-cat with the puffy tail, she's a great hunter!" Cleo thought silently to herself _hhhhhmmmm, __who would be my mentor? _Then a she-cat came in the apprentice den. Lionpaw said "Oh, hey Snowpaw." Snowpaw had a pure white coat like snow. Snowpaw said "Hey Lionpaw, hey Redpaw. Who are you two?" Redpaw said "They're Oreo and Cleo they're kittypets. Cloudstar is evaluating their skills to see if their worthy to be in ThunderClan. Snowpaw said politely "Oh, hey Oreo, hey Cleo, it's nice to meet you." Cleo said "It's nice to meet you too." Oreo broke in "Well I guess it's time to go to bed. We got a huge day tomorrow. Good night you guys." Everyone started to lay down "Good night." Then Cleo drifted off into a deep sleep.

Then, a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt appeared in her dreams. He said "Hello, Cleo, I am Firestar.

**Bam! Another cliff hanger, sort of. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but you know school. I would like everyone to remember to please review! Reviews help a lot, so please review. I will try to update as much as I can so, until next time.**


	3. Allegiances

**Okay to start things off, this is an Allegiances page, not Chapter 3. Robinpaw suggested that I do this, so thank you. Speacial thanks to Robinpaw and Hollyflame for the reviews, it really made my day. Also, I would like to remind everyone please review. Reviews make my day so please review! (I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.)**

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

**Leader**: Cloudstar-puffy white tom

Apprentices, Oreo and Cleo they are under evaluation, will receive apprentice names after evaluation, one of them will be trained by Cloudstar.)

**Deputy**: Falconclaw-black tom with long front claws

**Medicine Cat**: Silvermoon-gray-silver she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Warriors**: Silverheart-beautiful silver she-cat

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Briarfur-cream tom with ruffled fur

Apprentice, Redpaw

Tigerheart-ginger tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Icetail-gray and white tom with white a white tail and white ears, amber eyes

Lilypool-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, white underbelly and face

Leopardspots-golden tom with small black spots on back

**Apprentices**: Cleo-white, gray and cream tortoiseshell with intense blue eyes

Oreo-mainly black tom with a white mid-section

Lionpaw-golden-brown tom with ginger splotches

Redpaw-ginger tom with a white chest and white paws

Snowpaw-pure white she-cat

**Queens**: Hollypetal-cream she-cat with black flecks

**Elders**: One-Ear-dusky brown tom with one ear

Gingerfoot-white she-cat with one ginger paw, retired early due to failing eyesight

Dapplepelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled pelt

RiverClan

**Leader**: Dawnstar-light ginger she-cat

**Deputy**: Nightpelt-black tom

**Medicine Cat**: Daisyfern-cream she-cat

**Warriors**: Whitefang-white tom

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Brownfoot-gray tom with brown paws

Appletail-black she-cat with a ginger tail

Apprentice, Graypaw

Minnowtail-silver tabby she-cat, one yellow eye and one blue eye

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Robinleap-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes

Splashfoot-light gray and white patched tom with a splash of black on his left flank, blue eyes

Streamheart-pale gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**: Duskpaw-purplish black she-cat

Graypaw-solid gray tom

Pebblepaw-dappled gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens**: Jaystripe-cream she-cat with a gray stripe down her back

Fernpelt-brown she-cat with white flecks

WindClan

**Leader**: Cinderstar-blue-gray she-cat

**Deputy**: Blackmuzzle-white tom with a black muzzle

**Medicine Cat**: Lillyfrost-brown tom with a blue-gray underbelly and blue-gray paws

Apprentice, Icepaw

**Warriors**: Gingerspot-black she-cat with a ginger spot on her back

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Spottedpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Flamefur-dark ginger tom with ruffled fur that looks like flames

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Stormflight-dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Owlflight-brown tabby she-cat with emerald eyes

Apprentice, Crescentpaw

**Apprentices**: Icepaw-silver tom

Whitepaw-golden brown tom with black spots and stripes with a white belly and white paws

Silverpaw-black tom with silver flecks

Crescentpaw-gray she-cat with a black crescent mark on her back

**Queens**: Willowheart-brown she-cat

Heathercloud-light golden brown she-cat with gold eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader**: Oakstar-golden-brown tom

**Deputy**: Nightheart-black she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Cardinalheart-ginger tom with a black head

**Warriors**: Tearfur-blue-gray tom with specks that look like tears all over his fur

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Rabbitears-gray she-cat with big ears

Ambereyes-brown tom with big amber eyes

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Shadewing-big dark gray tom with amber eyes

Hawktalon-golden brown tom with yellow eyes

Cedarleaf-white she-cat with misty gray tabby markings

Apprentice, Grasspaw

**Apprentices**: Yellowpaw-black tom with big yellow eyes

Shrewpaw-gray she-cat

Grasspaw-small black tom with bright green eyes

**Queens**: Silverstorm-silver she-cat

**Finally! I am finished with this page. I really appreciate Hollyflame, MauMeow, and Robinpaw for the help with the names.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am finally ready for Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait you guys, I needed a little time to get ready for this chapter. I would like to thank Anonymous Mouse and MauMeow for the reviews, I appreaciate it. So without further ado I presen to you, Chapter 3! (I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.)**

Chapter 3

Cleo looked up at the huge ginger tom. She meowed "Um... who are you?" Firestar smiled at Cleo. He said "I am Firestar, an old leader of ThunderClan, like you I used to be a kittypet but I joined ThunderClan, cats doubted my loyalty, talked down to me, and one went out of his way just to kill me." Firestar laughed "But enough about me, what's your story?" Cleo looked down at her paws. Firestar said "Oh, come on now don't be nervous." Cleo still looked at her paws but spoke "I am Cleo of course you already know that, I was a kittypet but now I live with ThunderClan, and I am under evaluation to become an apprentice. That's my story so far." Firestar said "Okay, well I have appeared in your dreams for a reason, there is a prophecy from StarClan that is held for you." Cleo looked up at Firestar "StarClan? What's that?" Firestar said "StarClan is where the dead cats come after they are dead. Only the good cats can come to StarClan. Every star that glitters in Silverpelt is a good cat. They could be a kit, an elder, medicine cat, and warriors counting leaders, deputys, apprentices, and queens." Cleo looked at Firestar with awe. She said "Well, why do they have a prophecy for me?" Firestar said "Because you are a cat like no other." Cleo said "Well, what's the prophecy?" Firestar looked up and said "_Swift will meet the Frost and toghether save the Forest._" Firestar looked down at Cleo again. Cleo said "Well...what does that mean? Firestar looked at her and smiled. He said "You'll find out soon enough." Then the image of Firestar disappeared.

Cleo awoke to the sounds of the Forest. She got up and groomed herself. Then Oreo appeared. He said "Come on, Cloudstar is waiting!" Cleo looked at him. He had an excited look in his eyes. She said "Waiting for what?" He said "We're going out for our hunting assesment! So come on and lets go!" Cleo got up and stretched her legs. She walked out and looked toward the entrance of the camp. Cloudstar was grooming himself, then he looked at Cleo and smiled. He signaled with his tail for her to come on.

Cleo and Oreo walked up to him and he said "Are you guys ready to go?" Cleo said "Yeah!" Oreo said "So we're doing our hunting assesment right?" Cloudstar said "Yes, I am assessing you on tracking and climbing skills." Cleo said "Sounds easy enough." Cloudstar said "There are eleven pieces of prey that have already been killed, you'll each have to catch five pieces of prey." Oreo said "But we only have to catch five each." Why the extra one?" Cloudstar said "The one to catch the extra piece is the winner." Oreo and Cleo exchanged glances. Cleo thought to herself _I'm gonna win this thing, no matter what!_ Cloudstar said "Okay let's go."

Cloudstar led them to the end of ThunderClan territory. Cloudstar turned around and faced them. He said "Okay, you each have to catch five pieces of prey, whoever catches the extra one is the winner, Oreo you put your prey on the left, Cleo you put yours on the right. I will be evaluating your skills while you find the prey. On three okay, one...two...THREE!"

Cleo tore off into the distance leaving Cloudstar behind. She pushed her nose to the ground and started tracking. She caught the scent of mouse. She kept going until... there it was. It was just laying there. She picked it up in her jaws and carried it back. She dropped it in her spot and raced off again. She tracked until she found a mole track. She followed it and found the mole laying at the end of the track dead. She picked it up and raced to her spot. She dropped it and saw two pieces of prey in Oreo's pile. She went back and looked up a tree, there she saw a thrush laying in a branch. She unsheathed her claws and started to climb. When she got up there she hit it with her paw. It fell to the ground, Cleo started to climb back down. She decided to take a different walk to her spot. Along the way she found a rabbit. She got to her spot and Oreo only had three pieces in his pile. Cleo smiled to herself. She ran a different route and found a magpie. There was only one left to find. She tracked and tracked and tracked until she found her last piece of prey. It was a squirrel, she picked it up with her jaws, retreived the magpie and headed back to her spot. She placed the pieces down and Oreo came. He place down his fifth and last piece of prey and sat down. He looked at Cleo and smiled. He said "Wow, you're an awesome hunter!" Cleo said "Thanks I worked hard to find these pieces of prey."

Cloudstar appeared, he looked at the piles of prey and smiled. He said "Well done you two! Cleo I see you caught the extra piece of prey, so the rules state that you win!" Cleo lifted her head high and puffed he chest out as if she was some sort of big-shot hunter. She looked at Oreo and he was smiling. Cloudstar broke in "Okay you two, let's go, you got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

**Wow I think that was one of my best chapters. I made Firestar smile a lot to show his humorus side. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review! Reviews make me happy, so review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay Chapter Four here we go, I know it's taken me a while to update, sorry! But Chapter Four is here so yay! (I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does though.)**

Chapter Four

Cleo got back to camp and dropped the fresh kill she was carrying and dropped it on the fresh-kill pile. Then she grabbed a squirrel and sat down near the apprentice den. She saw Icetail approaching her. He sat down in front of her and said "Cloudstar told me that you were good at hunting and I just wanted to congratulate you." She looked up at the gray and white tom. He was smiling, she said "Thanks, it's cool to have a warrior compliment my skills." Icetail said "Well, if you did as good as Cloudstar said then you deserve some praise." Cleo asked Icetail "Would you like to share this squirrel with me, I've only had three bites." Icetail said "Sure I'll have some." He crouched down and took a few bites, then pushed the rest to Cleo. Cleo ate the rest and she said "Well, good night Icetail." He said "Good night Cleo." Cleo went in the apprentice den and laid down. Oreo came in and laid right next to Cleo and said "Good night Cleo." Cleo said "Good night Oreo."

Cleo got up and she walked outside. She was really sleepy and didn't know where her paws were leading her until she realized she was in Silvermoon's den. She called Silvermoon's name and she appeared. She said "Yes Cleo?" Cleo said "Um, StarClan has given me a propechy." Silvermoon said curiously "Well, what's the prophecy?" Cleo repeated the prophecy "_Swift will meet the Frost and together save the Forest._" Silvermoon studied Cleo for a second and then they looked into each others eyes. Silvermoon said "Well Cleo it's obvious the Forest will have to be saved is all I can say, sorry I can't help you much more." Cleo said "It's okay Silvermoon, we'll find out soon enough right?" Silvermoon nodded. Cleo said "Okay, bye."

Cleo went back into the apprentice den and laid down next to Oreo. She laid awake thinking about the prophecy. She recited it to herself quietly, _Swift will meet the Frost and together save the Forest. _Cleo kept thinking,_ what does that mean_? After what seemed like an eternity of thinking, Oreo shifted and whispered "Cleo are you awake?" Cleo said "Yes Oreo, what is it? Oreo said "Oh, I don't know, we have our fighting evaluation today and I'm a little nervous." Cleo said "Yeah me too Oreo, but just think, after this we'll be apprentices!" Oreo said "Yeah, that makes this situation sound a lot better, thanks Cleo." Cleo said "Your welcome Oreo."

Cloudstar came in the apprentice den and said "Okay you two, come on, it's time for your fighting evaluation." Cleo and Oreo got up and went outside, Oreo got him and Cleo some fresh-kill. Cleo ate her mouse and then went to stand with Cloudstar. Oreo finished his fresh-kill and then they headed out. Cloudstar lead them to the Sandy Hollow, he turned and faced them. He said "Okay today you'll show me your fighting skills in the Sandy Hollow, if you guys do well enough, you'll be made apprentices." Cleo felt a burst of excitement through her whole body. Her and Cleo half walked half ran down to the Sandy Hollow. Cloudstar came down last. He said "Okay there are a few rules before you begin. Rule 1: Keep your claws sheathed. And, Rule 2: Don't bite the opponents neck. Everything else is legal, okay Cleo you take your mark over there to the left, Oreo you go to the right. Okay, when I say begin, you begin." There was a three second pause. Cloudstar yowled "BEGIN!"

Cleo ran directly at Oreo. She dove in to tackle him, but he dodged to the side. He was so fast, he was like a black and white streak when he ran. Cleo hit the ground hard, Oreo stood up on his hind legs and was about to pounce on her, she rolled out of the way, then she got up as Oreo was getting up. She ran towards him and he ran towards her. He dove on top of her, Cleo fell on her back and raked her sheathed hind paws on his belly. He fake yowled and got up. Cleo laughed a little bit because he was overreacting on purpose. She jumped towards him and he swiped her face softly with a sheathed claw. Cleo hit the ground again this time she wasn't quick enough to get up. Oreo jumped on top of her and pinned her down. For a second their eyes met and he smiled at her. Cloudstar yowled "Okay that's good!" Oreo got off Cleo and they stood up. Cloudstar was smiling and he said "Wow, you guys never cease to amaze me! You guys are definitely ready to be apprentices. Come on lets go back to camp, we have a ceremony to hold."

**Wow, that was awesome in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter! Also please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Chapter 5! Chapter 5! Okay guys it's time for Chapter 5. Everyone enjoy and...REVIEW! Reviews make my day! Anyways, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, remember that. Also special thanks to Story Wizard 228, MauMeow, Robinpaw, and Hollyflame for the reviews. Oh sorry I almost forgot, nobody will be trained by Cloudstar, I accidentally put that in sorry.**

Chapter 5

When Cloudstar's party finally reached the camp, Cloudstar jumped straight on to the High Rock. He yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the High Rock for a Clan meeting." His yowl rang out through the clearing. Finally after a little bit all the cats gathered near the High Rock and sat down to listen to Cloudstar.

He said "Today we have two apprentices join the Clan. Oreo will you please step forward. You are old enough to become an apprentice and you have been put under evaluation, so from now until you receive your full warrior name you will be called Swiftpaw. Leopardspots will mentor you until you are ready to be a warrior. May StarClan hear and approve of my choice." Cleo looked up and saw Leopardspots walk up to Swiftpaw and lightly touch noses with him. They went and sat down toghether.

Then Cloudstar started to talked again. "Cleo will you come up now? You have worked very hard on your evaluation, and you are old enough to be an apprentice, so until you are made a full warrior you will be called Frostpaw. Icetail will mentor you until you are ready to be a warrior. May StarClan hear and approve of my choice." Icetail approached Frostpaw and smiled at her and lightly touched noses with her like Leopardspots did with Swiftpaw. Then the Clan started cheering "Swiftpaw! Frostpaw! Swiftpaw! Frostpaw! Swiftpaw! Frostpaw!" Then Cloudstar said "Clan dismissed." Cloudstar jumped down off the High Rock and went in his den.

The Clan started to separate and Frostpaw started to talk to Icetail. She said "So what do we do first?" Icetail let out a _mrrow _of amusement and said "Well, you apparently are good at hunting, and pretty good at fighting, but first I'll show you around the territory. We'll probably work on your fighting skills a lot though, you seem to be great at hunting so there's no need in working on that." Cleo said "Okay sounds great Icetail."

Frostpaw saw Swiftpaw approaching her with two pieces of fresh-kill. Swiftpaw dropped one piece down in front of her and said "Would it be okay if I ate with you _Frostpaw_?" Swiftpaw was smiling. Frostpaw said "No not at all _Swiftpaw_." Then Lionpaw, Redpaw, and Snowpaw approached Swiftpaw and Frostpaw.

Snowpaw spoke first saying "Hey guys, how's it feel to be real live apprentices?" Frostpaw said "It feels wonderful!" Lionpaw said "Look guys I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other a little better but it seems we've both been a little busy with our training." Redpaw said "Yeah but since we're all full apprentices we'll get to hang out a lot more often! Which is great because you guys are awesome!" Swiftpaw said "Thanks you guys are cool too. Hey when do you think there'll be more apprentices?" Snowpaw said "Well Hollypetal's kits, Smokekit and Blackkit are about four moons old so they'll be apprentices soon." Frostpaw said "Hollypetal? I don't think I've met her." Redpaw said "I'm sure you've seen her over there laying outside of that den, she's a queen. She's also got cream fur with black flecks." Frostpaw said "Oh yeah I have seen her. She's really pretty, who's her mate?" Lionpaw said "She's Falconclaw's mate, that's where Blackkit gets his black pelt from. Smokekit's has more of a gray colored pelt." Swiftpaw said "Oh I think I've seen them playing outside that den." Snowpaw said "Oh and that den is the queens den." Swiftpaw said "Oh okay. Redpaw said "Well I think I'm going to go lay down, I could sleep for a moon!" Snowpaw said "Oh yeah me too!" Redpaw went in the apprentice den and Snowpaw followed him in. Lionpaw smiled after his siblings had left and then at Frostpaw and Swiftpaw and said "Well good night guys, see you tomorrow." Frostpaw said "Good night Lionpaw."

Frostpaw and Swiftpaw finished their fresh-kill and then went into the apprentice den to go to sleep. Frostpaw laid down and then Swiftpaw camecin and laid down next to her. Soon after he laid down Frostpaw could hear the steady breathing of Swiftpaw to indicate that he was asleep. Then Frostpaw drifted off into a nice tranquil sleep.

**Okay I hope you guys will enjoy this Chapter. I apologize for it being short but I wanted this Chapter short. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews help me with confidence to write so basically, reviews make me write faster. Enjoy this Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Time for Chapter 6! I hope everyone is as excited about this Chapter as I am. Also, please review, I only had 2 reviews for last Chapter. Thanks to Story Wizard 228 and Hollyflame for the reviews, it really helps me with writing. (Also, I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.)**

When Frostpaw woke up, she saw that it was about dawn. She walked out of the apprentice den to see Silverheart, Lionpaw and Lilypool standing at the entrance of the camp. Frostpaw approached Silverheart and said "Where are you guys going?" Silverheart said "We're going on a dawn patrol. Do you want to go?" Cleo said "Sure!" Silverheart smiled and said "I have an idea, why don't you go wake up Icetail, Leopardspots, and Swiftpaw and tell them they can come too." Frostpaw said "Okay, I'll be right back." Frostpaw went into the apprentice den and woke up Swiftpaw. He said "Huh? Wha? What do you want Frostpaw?" Frostpaw said "We're going on a patrol! So come on and get up you lazy furball!" Swiftpaw let out a _mmrow _of laughter. He got up and said "Okay I'll get Leopardspots." Frostpaw said "Okay I'll go get Icetail." They went into the warriors den and saw Leopardspots sleeping at the back of the den. Icetail was sleeping at the front of the den. Frostpaw shook Icetail with one paw. He sat up and smiled at his apprentice and said "Yes Frostpaw?" Frostpaw said "Silverheart wants us to go on a dawn patrol and I was thinking while we were on patrol, maybe you could show me the territories." Icetail said "That's a fantastic idea Frostpaw!" Frostpaw said "Thanks." Then Icetail got up and arched his back in a strech and then they walked out of the warriors den.

Frostpaw saw Lilypool, Silverheart, Leopardspots, Swiftpaw and Lionpaw waiting at the entrance of the camp. Leopardspots and Lilypool were talking to each other and Leopardspots looked really happy. When Frostpaw and Icetail got there, Leopardspots and Lilypool were purring. Icetail looked confused and said "What's going on?" Lionpaw said "Lilypool is carrying Leopardspots kits." Icetail said "Wow that's great you guys!" Lilypool said "Yeah this is my last patrol before I go to the nursery." Leopardspots looked pleased. Frostpaw said "That is very great, I'm happy for you both." Leopardspots said "Thank you very much, it means a lot." Silverheart broke in and said "Okay can we go now, those mice aren't going to catch themselves you know." Frostpaw looked at Silverheart to see a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. Swiftpaw said 'Yeah lets go. I'm very excited for my first patrol." Silverheart nodded and said "Okay lets go." She led the party out into the woods.

Silverheart led the party all the way to the Sunningrocks. RiverClan cats were sitting on sand, and when the RiverClan cats saw them approaching, they jumped up and hissed at them. The first cat to speak was a white tom. He said "Silverheart! What are you doing here?" Silverheart hissed back "What are you doing here? This is ThunderClan territory and you are trespassing!" Whitefang said "Yeah right! Sunningrocks is rightfully RiverClan territory!" Whitefang said "Minnowtail go get reninforcements!" Then a grayish she-cat dove straight into the river. Then Whitefang looked at the other cat. He looked like a tom and had a darker grayish fur. Whitefang said to him "Pebblepaw, get ready for a fight!" Pebblepaw nodded.

Frostpaw hissed at Pebblepaw. She ran at him and was about to tackle him, when he jumped towards her and tackled her in mid-air. Frostpaw hit the ground with an _oof,_ she tried to shake Pebblepaw off but he had pinned her down, she wriggled under him to get him off her but he was a lot bigger than she was. She raked her claws down his underbelly. He let out a cry of pain but didn't loosen his grip on her. Frostpaw stuggled to get him off, but his claws would just dig deeper into her, as Frostpaw looked around and saw Swiftpaw and Lionpaw fighting Whitefang. Silverheart was heading straight at Pebblepaw. She pulled him off which gave Frostpaw a couple of heartbeats to get up. Frostpaw looked across the bank at the RiverClan bank and saw about five cats along with the she-cat who must have been Minnowtail jumping in the water.

Frostpaw ran up to Silverheart and said "Silverheart, we're outnumbered! We have to retreat!" Silverheart looked at Frostpaw, and hissed "You think we should retreat! Sunningrocks is ThunderClan territory!" Frostpaw said "I just think that if we stay, one us might get seriously injured or killed and I think retreating from one battle won't destroy ThunderClan. We can discuss it with Dawnstar at the next Gathering." Silverheart said "Okay we'll do it your way, but just this once. I don't want Lilypool's kits to be injured in a stupid battle like this anyways." Silverheart and Frostpaw ran to Icetail, Leopardspots, and Lilypool and yowled for Swiftpaw and Lionpaw to come back. Frostpaw saw Swiftpaw bite Whitefang in the tail before running back to the party. Silverheart led them through the Forest. Frostpaw thought to herself, _Wow that was a close one! I hope we don't have to go through that again for a while!_

**So what did you guys think? I hope everyone enjoys this Chapter! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay Chapter 7 is finally here! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been having tons of homework lately so it's been kind of hard to update so quickly. But other than that, enjoy. Also read my other story Whitepaws Discovery, (I don't own Warriors, ****Erin Hunter does.)**

When Frostpaw and the party arrived back at camp Frostpaw saw Lilypool go to the Highrock and into Cloudstars den. After what seemed like a while, Cloudstar came out and jumped onto the Highrock and called the Clan to a meeting. After a few seconds the whole Clan had gathered under the Highrock. Cloudstar started to talk.

He said "I have good news and bad news for the Clan. The good news is that Lilypool will be having Leopardspots kits!"

The Clan started to cheer happily and then after a few seconds Cloudstar shushed them.

He started to speak again "The bad news is that we lost a battle with RiverClan at the Sunningrocks."

Yowls of unapprovement rang throughout the clearing. Cloudstar quieted everyone down again.

He started to speak again "If it wasn't for Frostpaw's idea to retreat, we may have lost a warrior or apprentice."

Frostpaw saw all the eyes on the clearing dart towards her. Then Cloudstar started to speak again.

He said "That about does it for Clan news. Clan dissmissed!"

Frostpaw went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole and sat down at the apprentice den. Swiftpaw approached Frostpaw. He had a squirrel dangling out of his mouth. he sat down next to Frostpaw and started to eat. Swiftpaw meowed "You know now that I think about it, we're going to be warriors soon!"

Frostpaw said "Yeah!" Then Frostpaw looked up and saw Lionpaw, Redpaw, and Snowpaw approaching her and Swiftpaw. Lionpaw smiled and said "That was a great tactic you used today, they might have injured one of us!"

Redpaw said "Yeah, thanks for saving my brother!"

Lionpaw growled "Hey, I can fend for myself you know!"

Snowpaw broke in "Alright you two, why don't you settle this argument over a nice and juicy mouse."

Redpaw said "Yeah I'm starving! Oh yeah I almost forgot, Snowpaw, me and you are going on the dawn patrol tomorrow."

Snowpaw said "Okay great. Hopefully this is my last patrol as an apprentice."

Swiftpaw said "What do you mean?"

Lionpaw said "We're going to be warriors soon."

Frostpaw said "Wow, that's great!"

Redpaw meowed "Thanks."

Lionpaw said "Well I'm going to get a mouse and then I'm going to turn in early."

Redpaw meowed "Yeah me too."

Snowpaw said "Yeah I think that's a good idea. Good night guys."

Swiftpaw said "Good night."

Frostpaw saw the three siblings eat their fresh-kill and then go into the apprentice den. Frostpaw finished her fresh-kill and went into the apprentice den. She curled up into a ball and let sleep claim her.

**Okay Chapter 7 is finished and I am very sorry for the delay and that the chapter was so short. I will try my best to fix that. Other than that, enjoy and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is finally finished! Please enjoy and review!**

Frostpaw woke up and arched her back. She walked over to Swiftpaw and nudged him with a paw.

Frostpaw meowed "Swiftpaw wake up, I have to tell you something."

Swiftpaw sat up and curled his tail neatly around his paws. He looked up at Frostpaw and blinked.

"What is it Frostpaw?"

Frostpaw sat down "I recieved a prophecy."

Swiftpaw looked up his eyes wide in astonishment "What?! What's the prophecy?"

Frostpaw started to recite the prophecy "_Swift will meet the Frost and toghether save the Forest._"

Swiftpaw looked thoughtful for a second "Well, your name is Frostpaw and mine is Swiftpaw. I know that has to mean something."

Frostpaw thought for a second too. _He makes a good point there. But what could destroy the Forest? I think the prophecy means that me and Swiftpaw will save the Forest from something. But what?_

Swiftpaw shook her from her thoughts. "Frostpaw, are you okay?

Frostpaw mewed "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking."

Swiftpaw smiled "Okay, well you know that Lionpaw, Redpaw, and Snowpaw's naming ceremony is today right?"

Frostaw meowed "Yeah, I'm very excited! I'm also excited about Lilypools kits, I hope it's a litter of she-cats. StarClan knows we could use some."

Swiftpaw let out a _mmrow _of laughter "Yeah ThunderClan has a lot of toms."

Frostpaw meowed "Well I guess we should go get some fresh-kill and watch the naming ceremony."

Swiftpaw said "Okay sounds good to me."

Frostpaw and Swiftpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a plump rabbit. Then sat near the Highrock and shared the rabbit. Cloudstar jumped up onto the Highrock and called the Clan to a meeting.

Cloudstar began "Today we have three apprentices that will be recieving their warrior names. Snowpaw will you step up here please."

Snowpaw padded over to Cloudstar.

Cloudstar started to speak again "Snowpaw you have followed the warrior code and have done your job as an apprentice. You were trained very well by Tigerheart and have earned your warrior name. From this day forward you will be known as Snowfeather. May StarClan approve of my choice."

The Clan started to cheer "Snowfeather! Snowfeather! Snowfeather!"

Snowfeather sat down next to Briarfur. They touched noses. Then Cloudstar started to talk again.

"Lionpaw would you come forth now." Lionpaw approached Cloudstar his head dipped in respect. Cloudstar started to talk.

"Lionpaw you have upholded the warrior code like a true warrior. You were trained by Silverheart and learned many things. So from this day forth you will be known as Lionflame. May StarClan approve of my choice."

The Clan began to chant again "Lionflame! Lionflame! Lionflame!"

Lionflame sat next to Frostpaw and Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw meowed "Congrats Lionblaze!"

Lionflame smiled and puffed his chest out like a warrior "Thanks Swiftpaw."

Cloudstar spoke once more. "Finally, we have Redpaw. Please come up here Redpaw."

Redpaw came over to Cloudstar. Cloudstar said "Redpaw you were taught valuable lessons from Briarfur."

Cloudstar smiled "You weren't the most well mannered apprentice but you managed and from this day forward you will be known as Redecho. May StarClan approve of my choice."

The Clan cheered "Redecho! Redecho! Redecho!"

Redecho walked over to Lionflame and sat down next to him. Cloudstar spoke one last time "The three new warriors will sit vigle for the night. Clan dissmissed!"

Frostpaw and Swiftpaw walked to the apprentice den. Before Frostpaw went in she looked over her shoulder and saw the three siblings sit next to each other.

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay people it's Chapter 9 coming at you fast! Sorry it's taken me so long to update I have been kind of lazy with my story so please enjoy this chapter and review!**

When Frostpaw woke up she walked out of the apprentice den and went to the fresh-kill pile. She got a plump vole and sat down. She looked at the entrance of the camp and saw the three newest warriors of ThunderClan sitting there. Frostpaw saw Cloudstar emerge from his den and pad over to the three. He told them something Frostpaw couldn't hear but then she saw the three get up and stretch. They half walked half ran to the fresh-kill pile. They each got a rabbit, mouse, and a starling from the pile. They sat down next to Frostpaw and Snowfeather looked at Frostpaw.

She said "Hey Frostpaw."

Frostpaw looked at her and meowed "Hey Snowfeather. I love your warrior name, it's beautiful!"

Snowfeather purred "Thanks Frostpaw, it means a lot coming from a friend like you."

Frostpaw looked at Snowfeather's two brothers. They were chomping away at their fresh-kill as if they hadn't eat for a moon.

Frostpaw smiled "Redecho, is that starling good?"

Redecho took another bite and said with his mouth full "Yep, delicious!"

Frostpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and looked at Lionflame "Well Lionflame I must say, you look like you haven't eaten in a moon."

Lionflame looked up from his squirrel "Hey cut me a break, I haven't eaten since yesterday!"

Frostpaw saw Swiftpaw approaching them. She started to purr as he sat down next to her.

Swiftpaw looked at the three new warriors "Well, if it isn't the three newest warriors of ThunderClan! Ha, just yesterday you all were apprentices and now you're warriors! That's awesome!"

Redecho smiled at Swiftpaw "Hey thanks! I was thinking about asking Cloudstar if us five could go on a hunting patrol together. You think he'll agree?"

Snowfeather said "Well, I think he will. Lets just ask him."

Redecho jumped up "Okay, I'll be right back."

Redecho walked up to Cloudstar and asked him something. Cloudstar nodded and Redecho smiled. Redecho rushed over to the four cats.

He meowed "He said yes!"

Swiftpaw jumped up and yowled "Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go!"

When the five got to the Great Sycamore. Frostpaw sniffed and smiled "Guys I think I smell pheasant! That'll feed the elders and Hollypetal and her kits, if they split it fairly with a rabbit added!"

Lionflame smiled and meowed "Well lets go get it!"

Frostpaw knew her tracking skills were great so within a minute she found it. She turned to Swiftpaw and asked him if he would catch it.

He smiled and said "Yeah! Thanks for the offer." He dropped into the hunters crouch and ran towards it. He killed it with one swift blow. He picked it up in his mouth and went back to the other four cats. They headed back to camp and on the way they caught two squirrels, a mouse, and a vole. They got back to the camp and gave the pheasant and two squirrels to the elders and Hollypetal and her kits. Then they dropped the vole and mouse into the fresh-kill pile. Frostpaw and Swiftpaw sat down and shared tounges. Frostpaw had had a great day and a great catch for the fresh-kill pile. This day couldn't get better.

**Okay there's Chapter 9! Enjoy and review please!**


End file.
